This invention pertains to a hook design, more particularly this invention pertains to a design for a lifting hook which may be disassembled and inspected for wear.
Lifting hooks for use with chains or ropes have been in use for many years. Many of the lifting hooks found in the prior art have welded or sealed housings and thus cannot be easily opened for inspection. Those hook assemblies which can be disassembled are characterized by having portions upon which there are high stress concentrations. Such high concentrations cause abnormal wear patterns and enhance the possibility of premature failure of the hook assembly.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a separable hook design which may be readily opened for inspection and which is also characterized by a design which minimizes if not eliminates points of high stress concentration. The desired hook design should also be rotatable and usable with chains, rope. slings or the like and readily assembled and reassembled by low skilled personnel.